Protective packaging structures may be used to help protect a product during transport, for example, from physical shock, dust, and other contaminants. For example, a product may be enclosed in a box with additional packing materials (e.g., crumpled paper, air-filled plastic cushions, molded foam) to restrain the product movement inside the box and to cushion the product.
One type of packaging structure is known as “retention” packaging. In typical retention packaging, a product is retained between a film and a rigid backing frame to which the film is attached. Examples of retention packaging are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,678,695; 5,893,462; 6,010,006; 6,148,590; 6,148,591; 6,289,655; and 6,311,844, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
While these retention structures provide a level of protection for the packaged object, there is room for improvement, for example, by enhancing the ability of the system to withstand shocks such as dropping, while minimizing the increased use of materials to provide the enhancement.